


We're Throwing a Cocktail Party

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: International Fanworks Day [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jokes, M/M, Sam Wilson in a Cocktail Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Steve finagles Bucky into a tux for a Stark Industries gala. Sam wanted to go in his best black tie attire. (Hint: it wasn't a suit)





	We're Throwing a Cocktail Party

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is pure crack.
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day, guys!

22\. "Damn, you clean up good."

 

Steve rolled his eyes at all of Bucky’s grousing, yanking the other’s tie a bit tighter than necessary. “Give it up, Buck. No amount of whining will get you out of going to this gala. I’ve been going to these things for years and now that you’re here, you’re damn well going with me.”

Bucky sighed heavily and turned around to look in the mirror, loosening his tie and trying to shoot Steve a glare but catching the blonde ogling him instead. “You’re just making me go so you can stare at my ass in a tux, don’t lie.”

Steve shrugged and grinned unapologetically. “Alright, I won’t.”

“Come on, your turn.” Bucky tugged him close by the belt loops and kissed him soundly, thumbing open the button of Steve’s jeans and yanking down the fly. “Take off your pants.”

Steve chuckled against his mouth, shoving the jeans down his legs and stepping backward toward the bed. “We still have an hour, Buck…”

“Yeah, an hour, which means we’re going to squeeze your pert little ass into a tux and then we’re going to the communal floor so that you keep your hands to your damn self, Rogers.”

The blonde gave him a faux-pout. “But, Buck-”

“No, Steve. If I take this tux off, it’s not going back on.”

“We don't _have_ to take it off…”

Bucky laughed and shoved the other man away. “Yeah, okay, horndog. Get dressed.”

\---

Sam whistled when the two of them stepped out of the elevator arm-in-arm. “Damn, you clean up good.”

Steve laughed and Bucky threw the other man an exaggerated wink. “Not looking so bad yourself, birdman.”

Sam chuckled, smoothing the lapels of his well-fitted three-piece suit. “Yeah, well I heard the dress code was black tie and Pepper said I couldn’t wear my cocktail dress.”

There was a snort from Bruce on the couch. “How dare she.”

“That’s what I’m saying, man! Everyone at that gala is missing out on a fuckin’ treat.”

“I vote we hold a cocktail party, dresses required for all parties.” Steve deadpanned.

Bruce’s eyes sparkled with glee behind his glasses. “Thor would love it.”

Bucky snickered at the thought of the god in a cocktail dress. “I’m game.”

“Someone mark the date.”

Sam pulled out his phone and began typing away furiously. “November third. Tell everyone. Have Pepper make an announcement. We’re having a cocktail dress party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
